


[Vid] Holy

by Sholio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Parenthood is about much more than DNA, and being a god is highly overrated, compared to having a family.(Or: All my Peter and Yondu, Peter and Meredith, and Peter and team feels in vid form.)NOW REMASTERED WITH HD FOOTAGE!





	[Vid] Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Frightened Rabbit, video from Guardians of the Galaxy 1 & 2\. This vid has now been remastered from its original version. In addition to replacing cam rip footage with HD footage, I've recut some scenes and replaced some clips with different ones. ([The old one is still on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=502s5_VodhU) if you want to compare.)

This is a remastered version of a vid I made right after the movie came out. ([Original on Youtube here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=502s5_VodhU))

**Download:**  
• [MP4 - 72 Mb (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-Holy-remaster.mp4.zip)  
• [DivX - 110 Mb (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-Holy-remaster.divx.zip)

**Subtitles:** [Download zipped SRT file](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/GotG-Holy-remaster.srt.zip)  
**Dreamwidth:** <http://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1151624.html>  
**Streaming:** <https://youtu.be/sn2J-gAG3Cs>  
**Tumblr:** [here](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/164105766863/holy-guardians-of-the-galaxy-he-may-have-been)


End file.
